<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by pandora_rose_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106942">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo'>pandora_rose_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Halfblood daughter, Post-War, Redeemed Rabastan Lestrange, Squib Wife, camping trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell before a storm holds a magic all of its own for Rhiannon, a magic that cannot be replcated. It takes her back to precious memories and it is one of her favourite smells. </p>
<p><i>Petrichor</i> is the smell of rain. The word comes from the Greek words 'petra', meaning stone, and 'ichor', which in Greek mythology refers to the golden fluid that flows in the veins of the immortals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rabastan Lestrange &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing Challenge. </p>
<p>Prompt was: the smell before the storm/snow. </p>
<p>This piece is unbeta'd other than being put through Grammarly. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhiannon had always loved storms, or more particularly that smell that is always present as a storm is rolling in. If she could bottle and sell it she would, in a heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That smell always sent her back in her memories, back to when she was little and on holiday with her parents and her brother. Camping holidays were always her favourites, the four of them in tents, sleeping under the stars, spending time lost in nature. It was where she felt at home, it was her safe haven and where she felt alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The particular memory that was flooding back to her in this moment was from when she was (age), it was their last camping trip before she was due to go to Hogwarts, they went up to Scotland, which she adored. She loved the surroundings, the landscape, the weather. Everything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when the storm rolled in, her family was all about ready to pack up and leave, not wanting to be trapped in the storm. She just wanted to go and dance out in the rain, to feel it soaking into her skin, to feel free and alive and happy. She begged them, and they gave her half an hour. In that time she ran, skipped and twirled her way around their campsite, inside of the wards that her father had put up to protect them from unsuspecting muggles. Rhiannon’s magic was still temperamental and it was safer that way, which she understood even if it infuriated her to be cooped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she was done she was wet through, her clothes were sodden and dripping with rain, but she had a wide smile on her face, they soon returned home, she dried herself off and changed into warm, dry clothes. The trip may have been short-lived, but she adored it and it stayed with her, deep in her heart. It was then that she realised she needed to be able to be outdoors, that she loved to dance, to be free. And that she would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep finding that sense of freedom, of home, for as long as she would live. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>